What He Never Realized
by KairiMcEwin
Summary: "I wished he could see how much it killed me inside when he held another's hand." Akuroku, yaoi, extreme cute fluff. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


**Kairi: **OMFG, this one is short. In reality, it's 1,054 word(s). LOL looked at that thingy-ma-jigger. Any who, this is based on a poem cal;ed things that girls dont realize. It's on MayAllYourBaconBurn 's page. Yup, Akuroku, yoai, the whole nine yards. I own nothing. If I did...

**Yomi: **O.o SHIT. RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Enjoy desu-nya!

* * *

><p>I watched him walk by with another one. I said nothing, just smiled like my heart wasn't being shattered. He grinned at me, not seeing the tears welling in my eyes as he passed by. I wished he could see how much it killed me inside when he held another's hand. But that didn't matter. He was happy.<p>

I was there to pick him up at 2am when this one hit him and left him in the middle of nowhere. I listened to him, giving him a box of tissues that I kept in the car for him when he needed to cry. I let him stay at my place, listening to all his problems.

I was the one who caught yet another boyfriend of his cheating on him. I told him, but he blamed me when his boyfriend broke up with him.

I was the one who talked to him for 9 hours on Thanksgiving, when his newest boyfriend was threatening him, instead of spending time with my family. I protected him when this one tried to hit him, earning a bloody nose and many bruises.

I was the one who held back all his spiky flame-red hair when he threw up, and never getting mad at him for puking in my new car.

But when I needed a friend to talk to when I was feeling down, I wasn't worth his time.

I was never cute enough to be his guy.

I stopped answering my phone when he called to cry for hours, instead getting a few more hours of sleep before work.

I stopped being there for him because it hurt to be used as a doormat, only to be thrown to the side when a new jerk came around.

Soon he came up to me.

"What the hell, Roxas? I thought you were my friend," he screamed. "I thought you were always there for me! You never answer my calls anymore! What gives?"

I was so sick of it all.

I slapped him.

"What gives, Axel? I am always there for you! I always listen to you when you have problems! But do you listen when I need someone to talk to? No! Every damn time a new asshole comes around, I get shoved to the side! And then when he dumps you, or hits you, you come running to me! I'm tired of being your doormat, Axel!"

Tears rolled down my face.

"I'm sorry for not picking up my phone so I can get a few more hours of sleep before work! I'm sorry for not caring anymore! Do you have any fucking clue what it's like to watch someone that you love making the same damn mistakes over and over again? It hurts, Axel! And I'm sorry, but I don't want to be your doormat anymore! I hope you have a nice life, Axel! Because I'm not gonna be a part of it anymore!"

I ran home, locking the door behind me before I crawled into bed. I bawled my eyes out for hours. I punched my wall and left a gaping hole in the orange wallpaper. I grabbed fistfuls of my blond hair and screamed. Finally I collapsed and curled up on the bed, crying myself to sleep.

I deleted Axel's number on my phone and changed my number.

I broke all contact with him.

I was done with him.

I went to college after saving my money for 5 years.

I became a therapist and a community counselor.

I sold my tiny apartment and bought a big house by the ocean.

I adopted a big, blue mixed-breed dog named Siax.

I became happy.

One day, my therapy appointment came in wearing a long black coat with the hood up.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Hikari. How can I help you today," I asked, smiling.

"I... I need help," came the whispered reply. "I used to date a lot, trying to find someone who was the one. But I would get dumped, or cheated on, or abused. My friend was always there for me, always listening to me. I took him for granted, never once listening to any of his problems. It went on like that, but soon he stopped being there when I needed him. He... I never realized that 'the one' was there from the beginning. I didn't realize I loved him until he told me his own problems. I loved him. I still do. I still love him. He told me that he felt like a doormat, that he was tired of being shoved to the side when someone new came along. He... I never heard from him ever since that day. I broke down. I stopped dating. I even considered suicide. I actually attempted it. But what stopped me from doing it was a picture. Of him. His smile. I... I wish that I had done something different..." The man started crying, and I handed him tissues.

"Here, tissues. Never been used, brand-spankin'-new," I said.

He stared at the offered tissues in stunned amazement. Then he smiled sadly, taking some.

"You've never changed, Roxas," he sniffled.

I blinked. "Um, how do you...?"

He pulled back his hood, revealing spiked flame-red hair and glittering green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I was a stupid, self-centered, bitchy, loser of a jackass. I know you won't forgive me, but I feel so guilty. I... I'm happy for you... your life is so much better now, so I won't stay any longer... I'm sorry for making you waste your time to listen to more of my bitching... G-goodbye..."

Axel stood up, handing me back the tissues. I ignored the tissues and hugged him tightly, crying.

"You're being a dumb-ass again," I sobbed into his neck. "I love you, Axel, and if you leave me now, I swear to Kingdom Hearts, I won't let you move in with me."

Axel wrapped his arms around me. "I... you really want a stupid, whiny jerk like me?"

I smiled, kissing him.

"Yes."

1 year later, on August 13th, Axel and I were married.

We adopted a little girl named Namine and a little boy named Demyx.

And, like every fairy-tale, we lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: <strong>OMFG FLYING MONKAY WAFFLEZ! ISH SSSSSSOOOOOO FLAFFFFFAAAAYYYY! Huh? Why, no, I did not take my meds today. Why do ya ask? Anyway, I take all credit for the story! No-one ever read this, so it's hot-off-the-press just written today! You lucky people. Man, IT'S SUMMER VACA 4 MEH! WHOOOOOO! So this fic is in honor of ETERNAL SUMMER! SCREW PERPETUAL TWILIGHT TOWN! SUMMER! It's like, 3 or 4 am here. too lazy to check the comp clock. Caio!


End file.
